


Rescue from above

by Tobio09Shouyou10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just really love kagehina, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, and there will be more than one chapter, im sorry hinata, it will get happy i promise, it's going to get smutty, poor crow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio09Shouyou10/pseuds/Tobio09Shouyou10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata always thought about volleyball no matter what, so why now was he solely focused on something, well someone, else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and will get better i promise im just trying to feel the story without rushing!
> 
> Kagehina are too precious I have to write about the duo

# Rescue from above

### Chapter 1: Disaster with the mind

Volleyball. Volleyball. Volleyball. Kageyama. Volleyball. Volleyball. This was all that ran through Hinata Shouyou's mind. Whether he was in the shower or eating lunch, volleyball was all he thought about, especially spiking Kageyama's tosses. Thinking about the way Kageyama perfectly tossed him the ball, made his heart go all warm inside, and couldn't help but bring a smile to his face. He and Kageyama had come a long way, from enemies to friends to partners, and the duo were always seen with one and other. However lately Hinata's thoughts have been overtaken more by Kageyama than volleyball, and he can't seem to figure out why.  
  
He thought about Kageyama so much he couldn't sleep; his head gushing with images of his partner setter. Hinata didn't think it was a big deal at first, until it was affecting him at school. He didn't even know what lesson he was in, for he was too busy daydreaming, eventually dozing off.  
  
He was in room, alone. Wait. Someone was there, on his bed. Hinata slowly approached the figure until it was clear who it was. The black raven haired boy was layed still on Hinata's mattress, slightly smiling up as he watched Hinata's approach. Shouyou's body moved on its own, as if he were being controlled in a video game, and before he knew it he was clambering on top of Tobio, with clear intentions of what he wanted to happen. Their mouths slowly closed the gap between them and before they knew it they were kissing. It was sweet and tasted like they kissed before, yet Hinata could not recall. Pulling him downwards deeper into his embrace, Kageyama coiled a moan from Hinata's lips. "Ahh.. Ka..Kageyama.."  
  
"Kageyama. Kagey-" Hinata jolted upwards at the unmistakable laughter surrounding him. His whole class not only witnessed him sleeping, but had the front seats of him sluggishly moaning Kageyama's name. Hinata's face turned red and he couldn't stop blushing from embarrassment. "Uh..i-i-it's not what you think...i..er. Shit." There were no words to explain himself. He didn't know what to do or say. "AHHH I KNEW IT! SHO-CHAN HAS A THING FOR HIS VOLLEYBALL FRIEND!" "How long have you guys been dating?!" "CAN'T WAIT TO CONGRATULATE TOBIO!" His peers were shouting all different things towards Hinata, with no intention of caring about the situation he'd put himself in. "Crap. This is bad." Hinata's thoughts panicked. "Someone help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically a little introduction the chapters will get longer!


	2. Excused from truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys i tried to make this chapter a little longer and will continue to do so, as I don't know how long im going to make this.  
> Warning for some that there is slight use of homophobia in this chapter, although i didn't enjoy writing it as I despise it. But it's part of the story and seems sad for now but will get happy! Thanks for reading!

## Excused from truth

"Someone help!" "Hinata-kun, is everything okay?" The class was silenced as all eyes turned to the teacher, a look of worry on her face. "Ahh hai! I'm fine i just need to erm..go to the toilet!" Standing up frigidly and making his way to the door, Hinata heard sniggers behind him as he left. Hinata ran as fast he could, faster than he's ever been in volleyball, until he made it into a cubicle in the toilets, safe from his classroom, safe from humiliation. When did he stop breathing? Hinata gasped for air and panted until he regained his energy back. "H-How could i let that happen?! I don't even remember falling asleep!" Hinata questioned himself aloud, before cursing between sentences. Kageyama.  
  
All of a sudden he was in his mind. "ARGH! This is all your fault! I-I don't understand! What is this feeling? P-Please..make it...stop..." A cold wetness slowly fell down his flustered cheeks, before realising he was crying. The tiny dripping sound of tears echoed the bathroom as they fell onto the floor, slowly, then all at once. Regaining his composure and sniffling away the last tears, Hinata just stood there, his hands shaking at his side and his body trembling. Cursing at himself one last time, Hinata left the cubicle, splashed his face with water and made he way back to class, trying to push away any thoughts that tried to creep up.  
  
***  
  
Finally he could leave and go to training. Besides the odd remarks from pupils in class here and there, Hinata managed to get through the rest of class fully awake, though unfocused on anything going on. Hinata acted like nothing happened when he got changed and made his way into the gymnasium, trying to shovel volleyball tactis and goals into his mind. He thought of practising serves, receiving, spiking. Yes spiking. Spiking was his absolute favourite thing to do, he's always ready to spike a good toss. The person who gave Hinata the best tosses was Kageyama.  
  
Kageyama.  
  
Hinata's heart started racing at the thought of his name, his palms becoming sweaty until he saw familar black trainers in front of his own red and white pair. Hinata's eyes slowly looked up onto who he already knew was glaring at him. "What's going on with you? You've been unfocused since you got here. Don't let yourself daydream when we're about to practice, Dumbass." Kageyama expected Hinata to bounce back at him with his snarky comments like usual, but the small orange haired boy just kept his eyes on Kageyama's, until slowly moving his gaze to the floor. "....Sorry, Kageyama."  
  
Kageyama noticed the unusual sadness in his tone and dropped his glare into a more worrying look. He knelt down and looked up at Hinata so that their eyes met. "Hey, is something wrong?" Hinata wasn't used to Kageyama being so calm with his voice, but that wasn't what startled him. He had just noticed how close their faces were, and they were very close, close enough that Hinata could kiss him. Kissing Kageyama was something he had thought of before, today included, yet he tried to ignore it. A warm sensation filled the air, as Hinata realised his face was flustered, blushing very noticeably to his partner, who in turn was wide-eyed in surprise. Both were maintaing eye contact, neither looking away, and were caught in a trance of heat radiating between them. Hinata noticed the slight reddening of Kageyama's cheeks and opened his mouth to speak before the setter moved away with great speed. "Maybe...Maybe you should just go home for tonight H-Hinata." Hinata wanted to question why Kageyama had reacted the way he did, but he had no time. "HUH?! I'm fine! Honestly! Please let me stay i promise I'll concentrate!" He pleaded with what little energy he had. "Kageyama is right Hinata. I think it's best you get yourself home and rest until you feel better." Daichi cared for his team and Hinata knew he was just looking out for him. "...Okay..." The orange haired boy managed to spill out of his mouth before grabbing his things and leaving the gymnasium. The whole team watched him slouch his way past and it brought a wave of worry through Kageyama's body. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Suga asked, looking for an answer he didn't receive. "Kageyama?"  
  
***  
  
Hinata biked far enough away from Karasuno High, and then gave up on pedalling. He was so tired, thus the reason he got off his bike and decided to walk, dragging his feet across the ground and kicking pebbles as he trudged on. For once his mind was blank. He had no crazy fantasies going through his brain, no weird daydreams, just a bleak emptiness waiting to be filled. The sun was beginning to set as Hinata looked up to take in the sight. He thought sunsets were pretty, but to him the night sky was prettier. The sky at night was dark and mysterious, but so beautiful to stare it, and it reminded him of Kageyama. The sound of conversation and laughter in the distance brought his attention away from the horizon and onto his path home.  
  
Crap.  
  
It was the boys from class who were throwing insults and remarks after Hinata had embarrassed himself. He tried to walk calmly and quickly past the group without his legs trembling so much, although he was moving much slower than his brain wanted him to. "Well well well if ain't Shoyo. You finished thinking about Kageyama yet? Or is he in your bedroom waiting for you to get home?" The boys sniggered at his apparently 'clever' joke and continued to surround Hinata. "Ha..good one guys.." He tried to sound like he was in on the joke but in truth he just wanted to hurry up and get as far away as possible. "Well ill see you guys tomorrow-" "Woah where do you think you're going? We're not done here yet." The tallest boy must have been at least 188cm, maybe even taller than Tsukishima, Hinata thought. He must be the leader of the pact. "Sorry I really need to get home so could i get past please?" The group laughed and Hinata felt a pair of rough hands shove him hard, causing him to lose the hold of his bike, crashing to the ground.  
  
Before he could gain sense of his balance he was punched in his stomach by a hard fist, followed by a punch to the face with another fist, and this felt worse than any volleyball he'd received with his face. Hinata tried to open his mouth to scream but all that came out were moans of pain. "Ha the gayboy actually likes being punched! What a freak!" "P-Please..." Hinata whimpered ever so quietly no one would ever hear him. "Huh?! You want more?!" Hinata lost track of the countless numbers of punches and shoves his body encountered, and the pain was unbearable. So much so his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the hard concrete. Hinata panted and tried to catch the oxygen being stolen from him, but he couldn't get a chance before he was kicked by endless legs coming at him over and over. "ARGHHH!! PLE PLEASE S-S-STOP!" But they didnt stop. The sound of hits and screams of pain followed by laughter filled the street and there seemed to be nobody around to help. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, he lost the will to call out and instead closed his eyes to try and shut out the pain, until the kicking had stopped and the boys got bored. Before leaving the leader give one last kick to Hinata's face, "That's what you get for being a freak, gayboy." And with that the laughter faded into the distance, leaving the small number 10 volleyball player cold and scared withering on the floor. The whimpering sounds from his mouth were the only thing to be heard, "Kageyama. Please. I need Kageyama." Eventually the crying stopped, and the last tear fell down Hinata's cheek as he closed his eyes and gave in to the pain.  
  
Kageyama had left the gymnasium not long after Hinata. He needed to know why he was acting so weird, and if he was okay. The strong emotions of worry couldn't be shaken off and Kageyama's mind was focused soley on the orange haired Shouyou. "Kageyama?" Suga asked again. "Huh?" "I said do you think Hinata will be alright?" Suga could tell Kageyama was too busy thinking about his friend, thus didn't have chance to say what he was thinking. "Why don't you go-" "I'm going to go make sure he's okay." Kageyama's voice seemed to have no tone, or emotion for that matter, but his face carried his true feelings as he went to go seek out his partner's troubles. "Must have been on his bike." The setter mumbled to himself as he picked up the pace in hopes of catching up to him. Hinata to Kageyama was like the sun who shined at the top of the net, glowing to alert Kageyama he's there to spike his toss, and that he'll always be there playing volleyball with him. It made Kageyama want to continue playing volleyball forever, especially with Shouyou, and he couldn't help but feel warmer at the thought. Why had he been acting so weird and on edge? Kageyama felt like it was his fault, although he couldn't put a finger on as to why.  
  
Squinting into the path ahead, Kageyama could make out the outline of a bike, laying on it's side as though it had just been left to rust. However upon reaching closer to the bike, its frame seemed all so familar to him. It was Hinata's bike. "Huh? Hinata?" He called out as he made he way to the bike, but there was no answer. He glanced to the side to witness the horrifying sight in front of him. Kageyama froze. He stopped breathing, yet could still feel the thumping of his heart, increasing in speed as he took in what he saw. Hinata. It was Hinata. He was curled up in a ball on his side, his arms clutching at his body and blood dripping down from his face. "HINATA!" Kageyama screamed his name and ran over to him, becoming knowledgeable of the purple bruises that had already began to flower out across his visible skin. "HINATA?! Can you hear me?!" His hands were shaking, Hinata wasn't replying and the blood had began to dry up, showing he'd been all alone for so long. Kageyama reached out slowly and placed his two fingers on Hinata's neck. There was a pulse, yet he still hadn't stirred since his name had been called so many times. Kageyama's hands trembled as he dropped down on his knees and carefully grabbed the small limp body into his own arms, caressing his damaged skin before feeling a small hand clutch onto him. "K-Ka-a Kag..." "Shh it's okay. I'm here now." He whispered, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. Who would do something so cruel?


	3. Hugs for safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for my lack of being quick to update, ive just been so busy with work and college, but promise to try and get on with this fic.   
> I have some ideas on where i want this to go, just figuring out how i want it to happen in regards to characters.   
> Thank you for continuing to read and i hope you like! Comments on things you like/dislike are a huge help to me, thank you!

## Hugs for safety

Kageyama panted into the cold air as he tried to handle Hinata's bike while carrying the damaged body on his back, tiny hands only just clutching onto the back of Kageyama's jacket. It was getting late, and the home of Kageyama seemed within reach, so he picked up the pace to jogging slightly and could faintly hear Hinata's breath catching everytime Kageyama lifted him up further to support him. So many questions ran through Tobio's mind.   
  
Who did this? Why did they do this? Is Hinata going to be okay? Why didn't Hinata tell him he was having problems at school?   
  
He tried to push the thoughts aside, worry taking over for his friend, no, his partner. Kageyama felt like he'd been jogging forever until the familiar sense of home came into view, causing the setter to pick up pace once more, moving as fast as possible with the extra weight on him, before reaching the front of his home. Kageyama placed Hinata's bike near the front door before stepping inside, the warmth seeping into his clothes, but still felt cold compared to the heat radiating from Hinata's body. Upon entering the living room, kageyama turned his back to the sofa before slowly lowering to drop Shouyou onto it. He then quickly turned to face the spiker to see if he had stirred since carrying him home. Hinata wasn't laying down, but wasn't fully sat up either. His body kinda slumped to the side, but appeared to have gained more conscientious since arriving in the warm grasps of Tobio's home. Tobio reached his hand out and was trembling slightly as his fingers made contact to Hinata's jawline, before his hand fully came to cup the cold cheek. Tilting his head up, a street light cascading through the curtains lit up the bruises that had formed along one side of Hinata's face, from his left eye down to his nose. Kageyama felt something form in the pit of his stomach, a pain, like someone had been punching him, except it was Hinata who had received the true feeling of being hurt.   
  
"...Hi..Hinata..."   
  
Kageyama's voice was barely audible as he tried to get the name out from the part of his body he tried to ignore thumping uncontrollably.   
  
"...Hinata please...i need-"   
  
Kageyama stopped mid sentence after feeling Hinata start to stir in his hand, his face nuzzling into the contact. Giant hazel eyes made contact with the blueberries of Kageyama's own pupils, and all at once Kageyama felt the need to hug Hinata tightly and never let him go. He didn't though, the thought of catching one of Shouyou's bruises made Kageyama hold back and cringe. "Mmn...K Kageyama." The gentleness of the way Hinata spoke caused Kageyama's head to spin, but he still maintained the contact of his eyes and his hand to Hinata's cheek, his thumb starting to slowly stroke away the dried up tears on his face, but the moisture of droplets still lingering. He suddenly realised that Hinata was speaking and had actually awoken fully.   
  
"Hinata! Hinata. Hinata...Are you okay? What happened? Who did this? Are you in pain? Is there something i-"   
  
"Kageyama!"   
  
Tobio was shocked to find how quickly Shouyou had gotten to his face, no pain detected, and how his finger was pressed to the setter's lips. Tobio didn't move, but Shouyou did, slowly removing his finger and slouched back onto the sofa. "Did. Did you see? Did you see what they did to me? I-I'm sorry you had to see how pathetic i am, how pathetic that I couldn't even defend myself..." Kageyama was confused. This wasn't like Hinata at all. Seeing him be so timid and self conscious made Kageyama feel a mixture of feelings. "Why would you say you're pathetic? You're not pathetic at all...I think...you're an amazing guy..." Hinata's eyes widened at the words coming from Kageyama's mouth, but suddenly stopped the feeling of happiness brewing inside after his mind flashed back to class, back to the boys, back to being left alone on the street, cold and hurt.   
  
"Hinata."   
  
Hinata felt Kageyama's hand reach for his shoulder, but withdrew from the touch, somewhat scared of being caught by the group of boys in this intimate scene. "Hey. What happened? I need to know. Please. Hinata." Hinata could feel his heart welling up with sadness and fear and too many emotions to hold, that tears begin pouring down his face at an uncomfortable rate. Hinata's eyes snapped up to Kageyama's with a signal of need, a signal that the setter understood, and sub consciously opened up his arms to find the small body throwing himself into the embrace. Tobio slowly wrapped his arms around Shouyou, fingers stretching up his back with the aim to avoid touching bruises and painful areas. Hinata pushed his face into Kageyama's neck, the feeling of wet eyelashes and a sniffling nose made Kageyama's skin feel warm, and he just wanted the tears to stop. "Hinata it's okay. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you again. Okay?" The slight movement of a head nodding and hair tickling skin was the entrance to silence. The sound of Hinata's breathing slowly gaining its normal pace and his nose dripping reducing helped make Kageyama feel slightly calmer about the situation. After a few moments, Hinata drew back from the embrace, but kept his hands resting on Kageyama's chest before moving over to make room for the two of them to sit on the sofa. Next to each other, thighs slightly catching, Hinata finally managed to look up at Kageyama and give the smallest but most sincere smile. A genuine smile. The first time of the night Kageyama saw Hinata smile.   
  
"Thank you Kageyama."   
  
Kageyama returned the gesture by moving closer to Hinata until their thighs were touching through fabric, and tried to show a different face to the worry he had been wearing since finding Hinata hurt. "Do they hurt?" "Oh the bruises? Mainly just the one surrounding my eye, and my back sorta hurts but nothing a sleep can't fix." Kageyama didn't say anything. "Uh Kageyama?" A moment of silence passed before quiet words spoken, slowly, managed to erupt a feeling unknown to Hinata. "Wait what did you say?" Tobio locked eyes with Shouyou, a look of sincerity casting from him. "I said I'm glad you're safe now. I'm glad you're still smiling, and I'm glad you're here, with me. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." Hinata's heart was beating so heavily he was sure Kageyama could hear. He didn't know what to say, except smile up at the setter as his cheeks set a blaze of fire warming through his entire body. And in that moment, Hinata felt like he could tell Kageyama what happened, and he wouldn't feel judged or get hurt anymore.   
  
Kageyama promised him. So everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i will try to update more recent instead of weeks later!
> 
> Feel free to hassle me on twitter: @NWadforth
> 
> And on tumblr: infinityonhighhhh


	4. Confusion and realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a slight different turn to what i had planned but i want to finally get to write more kagehina fluff ^__^ and then get to the more evil smut. Hope you enjoy!

## Confusion and realisation

"Are you sure you want to know?"  
Kageyama nodded.  
The two of them were sat crossed legged on the sofa opposite each other, with a single lamp lit in the corner, which had now been turned on, and Hinata was preparing himself to tell Kageyama about the day. He was taking deep breaths, and his hands were starting to grip tighter on the hems of his training shorts; forgetting to change due to being in such a rush. Hinata was biting his lip, teeth pushing harder until the taste of blood was surely going to form due to the nervousness of explaining such thoughts of his friend to Kageyama's face.   
  
Where should i start? Can I avoid the details? What if he hates me after this? I can't lose him.   
  
Such thoughts wandering around Hinata's head were interrupted by Kageyama, who seemed to want him to talk without delay.   
  
"Tell me from the beginning." Hinata looked up. "But-"  
"Hinata, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, or think of you differently. I promise."  
The pain Hinata was feeling began to shift from him as he began to wonder why Kageyama was being so genuine and sincere. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, before looking up once again to Kageyama, somewhat more stable than before.   
"Okay."  
There was a slight pause before he spoke again.  
"So...I fell asleep in class."  
There was a snigger and attempts at trying not to laugh. Kageyama laughing? "Hey you said you wouldn't judge!" Hinata nudged Kageyama's hand away from his mouth playfully and all of a sudden felt like his usual self.   
"You always fall asleep in class, dumbass!"  
Came the retaliation from Kageyama. This is what he wanted. Just the two of them enjoying themselves and picking little remarks with one another. It made Hinata feel like he had someone.   
  
Clearing his throat Hinata continued, "Ahem..So i fell asleep during class and i was having a dream. But i was talking aloud throughout and when i finally woke up EVERYONE heard, and i was so so embarrassed."  
Kageyama looked confused.  
"I don't understand what this has to do with how you ended up getting hurt. You always talk in your sleep, so your classmates should be used to it. How bad was the dream?"  
Hinata felt his breath catch as he remembered the dream.  
"It was really bad, okay! And these boys found the perfect reason to beat the crap out of me! I showed a weak side and they took advantage! Are you happy now?"  
He was getting worked up and the feeling of wanting to cry like he had done in the toilets came flooding back.  
He turned his face away from Kageyama. Knowing his partner had seen him like this made him feel pathetic all over again. Tips of fingers to the cheek slowly forced Shouyou to look back, and his knees weakened at the thought of being touched so gently by Kageyama's hand.  
"...The dream...was bad..."  
Had Hinata whimpered during that sentence? He couldn't tell. Knowing he had called being intimate with Kageyama a dream rather than a nightmare, had him questioning whether doing things with Tobio was all that bad. Hinata shook his head at his internal thoughts, and realised Kageyama was still staring at him waiting to hear the end of what happened.   
  
"You were in the dream, Kageyama. I don't know why, but I've been thinking about you more than when im playing volleyball, and then in my dream we...we kissed. I know that's weird! It's something you do with girls! I just- I can't explain why it happened, but it did. I'm sorry Kageyama! Please don't hate me! I'll try and stop but the thought of you just keeps crawling into my head!"  
Hinata had to stop to catch his breath back, and gasped when he realised what he had blurted out. His cheeks suddenly became red and he had squeezed his eyes shut at one point through talking. Did he want to open his eyes? He had to. He had to see the damage caused to Kageyama's face.  
Slowly, Hinata opened one eye, then the other, before looking up at Kageyama to see his mouth gaping open and his cheeks clearly burning.  
He wasn't saying anything, and didn't seem to be moving a muscle either. Hinata wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and pretend this didn't happen, until the setter managed to speak; though not a full sentence.  
"H-Hin..ata..."  
The way his name was spoken made Hinata's stomach lurch into anarchy and stopped him from being able to function his brain into saying anything.  
They both sat there staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, before brains seemed to click back into place and a form of communication was spoken. "Is that why those guys beat you up?"  
The question caused Hinata to simply nod slowly, sort of in a shy tone, and waited for Kageyama to say more.  
"Hinata." His tone was serious, but still had a softness mixed within. Shouyou looked somewhat scared of what he was going to say.   
  
He's going to yell at me and tell me he hates me. I know it. Hinata couldn't bare the thought of losing someone he felt so close to. Especially when he would have to see him everyday at practice.   
  
"Hinata do you like me-"  
"I'M SORRY KAGEYAMA-"  
Both had spoken at the same time and cut each other's sentences short. This added to the akwardness brewing in Shouyou's stomach, especially after realising what Kageyama had just said.  
"Wait, what?"  
Confusion clear in Hinata's voice. "Hinata, I think these thoughts have something to do with you...liking me."  
"Well of course i like you! You're my partner!" Bitterly spoken by Hinata with the annoyance of Kageyama only just realising of their friendship.  
"Dumbass i mean like as in romantically. You having feelings for me. The cause of your dreams and thoughts...of me."  
Suddenly aware of what was coming out of his own mouth caused Kageyama to feel slight embarrassment at the words. Now it was Hinata's turn to freeze with his mouth gaping open.  
His head was now filled with even more thoughts.  
Wait. Me? Kageyama? That's not possible! I don't..I don't like Kageyama...Do I?  
"Do i..like you?"  
He could have sworn he heard Kageyama click his tongue.  
"Tch, Dumbass that's something only you know for sure."  
"Hmm..."  
Concentration turned into 'I have an idea!' as Hinata got on his knees and moved in closer to Kageyama's face.  
"D-Dumbass what are you-"  
"SHH!"  
Tobio shut his mouth almost immediately, and left Shouyou to his own devices. He cupped Kageyama's face in both of his hands, his fingers slowly stretching out to touch as much skin surrounding Kageyama's face as possible. He leaned in closer; noses brushing. Hinata felt Kageyama's jaw clench under his touch, and he draw back with confusion lingering once again. His took his left hand and placed it over his own chest, and did the same with his right hand over Kageyama's chest. Both hearts were thumping faster than they would be after a game of volleyball.  
"Kageyama your heart is beating really fast. But, mine is also."  
The setter and the middle blocker (well, spiker) both looked up to each other, eyes showing realisation of the tension that has been building up for who knows how long. "I-It's getting late. You should stay here tonight. I have a guest futon you can use."  
Kageyama left Hinata's touch and got up from the sofa, no intention of carrying on the conversation.  
"Do you need any bandages for your bruises?"  
Was he avoiding the situation out of worry of doing something? Hinata was unsure, and chalked it aside for now having gone through enough embarrassment and craziness for one day.  
"Ah no it's okay, I'm feeling better already."  
Hinata smiled up at Kageyama and followed him up to his bedroom. Words unspoken lingered on both of their tongues, but neither were going to mention them; yet.   
  
***   
  
It was surely past midnight when Hinata found himself still squirming around the futon on Kageyama's floor. The futon wasn't the problem, it was extremely comfortable. But Hinata just couldn't find a position he liked, and his mind was spinning with thoughts, nawing at him to be spoken.  
"Kageyama?" He knew Kageyama would be asleep, but a part of him felt like he also had things to say.  
A slight groan followed by a quiet "Hinata?" showed that Kageyama was on the verge of falling asleep, yet still was in the same predicament as Hinata.  
"Would it be weird if i liked you?"  
There was a long pause, which didn't settle the feelings floating around Hinata. He thought Kageyama had drifted until he finally spoke.  
"It's not weird. I mean I could see us in a relationship."  
Hinata shot up from the futon.  
"You could?!"  
"Shh be quiet, dumbass!"  
Kageyama's statement just sparked even more questions.  
"Have you ever thought of us...doing things...like kissing?"  
It was obvious neither were getting any sleep soon, so Tobio sighed as he sat up in bed and scooted over, creating an invitation for Shouyou to climb in and settle next to him.  
Another long pause with no sounds caused Hinata to fidget and move closer to Kageyama; his hand moving to settle on the setter's thigh. The contact of Shouyou's hand caused Tobio to blurt out what he had clearly been working to say.  
"I've had the idea of us being intimate before...and I didn't...hate it. It felt different to playing volleyball, but i still had the same warm feelings inside. I-I know that's strange but-"  
"It's nice."  
Shouyou's grip tightened on Tobio's thigh and the warmth of his hand made Kageyama's skin burn.  
"I think it's nice that you think of us, like being together, as heartwarming as you do when we're on the court together."  
Hinata's words tugged at Kageyama's heart, and he could feel himself smiling ever so slightly.  
"Get some sleep."  
Kageyama slouched back until he was laying down, and Hinata followed; hand slowly moving away from his thigh.  
"Sleep well Kageyama."  
"Dumbass."  
There was still a soft reassuring tone to Kageyama's voice, and it made Hinata feel more peaceful than he had ever done before. He turned and backed up until their backs were touching, and seemed to drift off much easier than he did in the futon; the futon in which he didn't climb back into, nor was pushed off the bed by Kageyama. The two layed there, dozing off together like it was something they had done forever. The thought of the two of them being together didn't seem so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading even though im so slow with updating! X__X   
> Comments ect are helpful arigatou gozaimasu!!


End file.
